


Coffee

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU where Joel takes his coffee weird, Slice of Life, Small fic, literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much coffee do you take? What's your type? Whatever it is, Jeremy will probably question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your coffee type down in the comments!

Less than a quarter of that hot, steaming brew. Black with a hint of hazelnut creamer, two dashes of milk, no sugar. Sweet, in the most bitter way. No spoon, no special mug, just the liquid pick-me-up in a regular glass. 

Jeremy couldn't understand for the life of him why Joel took his coffee like this.

He thought about it over and over, and nothing came to him while he brought his own cup with him while delivering Joel’s. The glass was lighter than his own home-brought mug, barely full of coffee. Was it the taste he liked and he was afraid of taking too much? Did he like espresso but couldn't find a shot glass? Jeremy almost ran into Jack while in his train of thought.

“Oh! Hey!” Jack stopped short, putting his arms out in front of him. Jeremy did too, lucky enough to not get any coffee on himself. “Hey, Jeremy. What's goin’ on? You look... vacant.” His smile was warm and inviting.

Coming back to Earth, Jeremy told him what he had been thinking about. “I was just thinking about Joel’s fuckin’ coffee.” When Jack gave him an odd look, he said, “I don't know why he takes it like this? Look at it. It's barely coffee.” He held up the glass of what looked to be espresso. 

All Jack could do was shrug. He had sometimes been the one bringing coffee to Joel, and never asked. “I don't fuckin’ know, man. He always has, and I never questioned it. Maybe ask him! I bet that because Joel’s such a naturally jumpy guy, he doesn't want anything making it worse.” 

“Good point.” He nodded at Jack before continuing on his way. “See you in the office!”

“See you!”

He wondered about this all the way to Joel’s office. The man had been checking over some sound equipment when he came in. He didn't even look up before saying, “Mornin’.” His voice barely sounded awake. 

“Morning to you too, Heyman.” He placed the cup on Joel’s desk. The sound of the glass hitting it made the older man look over, and a small smile appeared on his tired face.

He took a step over to grab it and take a sip. The warmth of the drink spread through him, and he let out a breathy, “Ah...” before looking at Jeremy and thanking him.

Jeremy waved it off. “No problem man.” He then took a sip of his own. “Oh, I was wondering,” Joel raised an eyebrow. “why do you take your coffee like that?”

Joel blinked a few times before answering. “I- uh... I just- I'm not sure.” He took a minute to think it over more, and nothing came to the surface. “Yeah, not sure.”

“You're not sure?”

“Not at all.”

With a small pause, Jeremy shook his head and let out a small laugh before turning on his heel and making his way to his office. The mystery continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
